In multiple access wireless communications systems, multiple wireless terminals are typically in competition for limited air link resources. A wireless terminal, operating in a state supporting uplink and downlink user data traffic signaling, typically needs to routinely communicate control information to a base station attachment point. The information may be communicated in the form of control information reports which allow the base station attachment point to characterize the wireless terminal and effectively allocate resources. As the popularity and variety of wireless communication services has increased, the need to support ever larger number of concurrent users has grown. In addition, events and/or time of day can drive peak concurrent user demand. Various approaches have been used to increase the number of wireless terminals which can be simultaneously maintained in a state of operation supporting uplink and downlink user data communications including subdividing a cell into multiple sectors and/or using multiple carriers. However, these approaches tend to be rather permanent in nature and are not as flexible as may be desirable in the case of relatively rapid changes in the number of concurrent users seeking uplink and downlink data capability.
As discussed above, changes in the number of concurrent users can affect the demand for control information communication resources. However, it should also be appreciated that different wireless terminals can have different needs at different times and that the demand for resources in many cases is not simply a matter of the total number of users with the ability to communicate user data to the base station.
Different wireless terminals using the same base station attachment point often have different levels of needs for communicating reports of uplink control information. For example, a first wireless terminal operating from a current stationary position, with no or minimal obstructions between itself and the base station attachment point, and needing to communicate small amounts of user data infrequently may need a small amount of uplink resources to communicate control channel reports since the channel conditions are relatively static. However, a second wireless terminal, e.g., a mobile node in a moving automobile, experiencing rapidly changing channel conditions, and needing to communicate large amounts of data frequently may need a larger amount of uplink resources to communicate control channel reports due to the rapidly changing channel conditions and need to frequently transmit data.
The number of wireless terminals and the mixture of the wireless terminals with different uplink control channel reporting needs desiring to operate concurrently using a particular base station attachment point at any given time will typically fluctuate as users enter and leave a geographic area corresponding to the base station attachment point.
One approach to support reporting of uplink control information has involved allocating the same fixed amount of dedicated uplink resources to each wireless terminal involved in the active transmission of uplink user data to be used as a dedicated control channel. However, such a fixed approach to uplink control information reporting can be wasteful and lead to unnecessary interference. For example, the one size dedicated control channel may have been structured to be able to accommodate the wireless terminal which needs the highest level of uplink dedicated control channel reports; however, when a wireless terminal does not need to communicate as much control channel report information, the wireless terminal may be forced to communicate some redundant information or minimally useful information thus squandering wireless terminal power and creating unnecessary uplink interference. Alternatively, in some embodiments, when a wireless terminal does not need to communicate as much control channel report information as is possible by the amount of scheduled resources, the wireless terminal may elect to communicate no information corresponding to some of the air link resources thus squandering the air link resource.
In view of the above, there is a need for methods and apparatus that facilitate increasing the number of concurrent wireless terminals which can actively send uplink user data by using uplink control information resources in a more efficient manner than in past systems where each terminal allowed to transmit uplink user data was allocated the same fixed amount of dedicated control channel resources for reporting control information to the base station. Methods and apparatus that accommodate for different levels of uplink control channel reporting needs would be beneficial. In addition, it would be desirable if at least some embodiments provided flexibility in the amount of uplink control information reporting resources that can be allocated to an individual wireless terminal at different times. It would also be beneficial if, in some embodiments, the allocation of dedicated control information reporting resources, to individual wireless terminals could be changed as the number and/or composition of users being served changes